Media content distribution networks, such a cable television networks, provide multiple services to subscribers such as Internet, video content and video on demand. Operators of these networks need to make sure that there is enough capacity available for each of these services, that the delivery of these services do not overwhelm or impact each other, and that the quality of service is preserved for each service. Typically, it is necessary to accurately account for how much capacity is needed to deliver each service and compare that capacity with designated subscriber limits to make sure no subscriber is able to place a demand on the network that exceeds what they are entitled to. The process of regulating subscriber demands on the network is referred to as admission control.
One challenge associated with admission control for video services comes from the fact that different content will have different capacity requirements. For example, given an available content channel lineup that includes High Definition (HD) content, Standard Definition (SD) content, and audio content (e.g. a radio channel), the HD quality video will consume a network capacity of 6 to 8 MB/sec, SD video will consume 2.2 to 2.7 MB/sec, and a radio stream will typically consume 64 to 128 kB/sec. In addition, overhead and management channels can occupy multiple low capacity multicast streams. These overhead channels are low capacity, but there are often several of them. To manage content for a subscriber entitled to 20 MB of video service (for example), and enforce the 20 MB limitation, the network must account for the capacity of the services being used by the subscriber.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for multicast admission control.